


Stripping Away

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim goes undercover as a stripper in a gay bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripping Away

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome :) 

## Stripping Away

by Mia Athlas

Disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

Contains m/m sex. If you are under 18, do not read this. 

* * *

Stripping Away  
by Mia Athlas 

"Simon, you've got to be kidding. Please tell me you're kidding?" Jim glanced across the captain's desk at the very serious face of his boss. Jim glanced back down at the file in his hands once more, wishing that he were anywhere else but this office. Blair nudged Jim's leg with his knee and held out his hand for the file. 

"Let me see man. What's the problem?" Blair glanced down, rifling through the file quickly. First few pages contained a case file of a man who had been stabbed to death. It had been two weeks since his death and no arrests had been made. The pages underneath held the images and death stories of three other men. All killed within the past four months. Blair looked up at Jim. 

"So. Obviously there is reason to believe these murders are connected or else they wouldn't be together in this file. Care to fill me in guys?" Blair glanced between Jim, who had moved to the window with his back to the room and Simon, who was staring down at his desk. Simon finally spoke. 

"Listen Sandburg. All of these men had the same profession. I want Ellison to go undercover and try to stop the next murder before it happens." Simon glared at the back of Jim's head. Blair was confused. 

"And....." Blair prompted. Simon sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, taking a deep breath before answering. 

"And....they were all male strippers." Simon stood and walked quickly over to Jim. "And...they all worked in gay clubs." Simon stood next of Jim and spoke to him directly. "And...the last man killed was the mayor's 25 year old nephew." Simon grabbed Jim's arm and turned him toward him, looking directly into his face. "And...just because you don't approve of their profession or sexual orientation, it doesn't make them expendable, it also doesn't make this case any different from countless others that you have been on." Jim's jaw began to twitch and his eyes flamed. 

"Is that what you think Simon. You really think I would be offended enough that I would turn down this assignment. You really think that I am that hung up on sexual orientation." Jim turned and strode over to where an open mouthed Blair was sitting. "Come on Chief. Lets get out of here. We have work to do." Jim waited until Blair had started toward the door before turning back to Simon. He spoke softly to his friend and captain when Blair was out of ear shot. 

"You are so wrong Simon. That is not the reason I didn't want to take this case." Jim didn't wait for a response before heading out the door after his partner. Simon stared after the two men, confused. 

Jim gestured to Blair to sit at his appointed chair at his desk and headed to the coffee machine. Jim grabbed two coffee mugs and filled them lost in his thoughts. Rafe came in and did an abrupt about face when he saw the pissed off officer standing there. Rafe left the break room and made his way over to Blair. 

"Hey Sandburg, what did you do this time. Jim looks like he's ready to rip the head off a grizzly bear." Rafe chuckled at Blair. 

"Nothing man. I am like "so" innocent. Jim's mood is not my fault this time." Blair glanced nervously at the coffee room door, sure Jim was listening to him and would burst out at any moment. Instead, Simon burst out of his office. 

"Rafe, Brown, my office!" Simon said sharply. He closed the door behind them as they entered his office. 

Blair decided he had better see what was keeping Jim. He entered the coffee room warily, peeking around the door. He saw Jim standing with his back to the door gripping a mug so hard he was amazed it didn't crack. Blair walked up to his friend and laid a hesitant hand on his shoulder, ready to pull it back if Jim got angry. 

"What's wrong big guy. Why does this case bug you so much. I know you are not homo-phobic." 

"How do you know that Sandburg. Look at me, I'm the picture of the homophobia. Hell even Simon thinks so." Jim barked out a humourless laugh. If only they knew. He had gone to great pains to hide his bisexual nature so why should he be so upset that he came across as completely straight. No that wasn't the problem. Jim knew what was going to happen and he wished that there was some way he could stop it. Jim felt his anger fading. Being replaced by a growing fear. Blair wouldn't understand. He would lose his guide over this. Once Blair realised that he liked men, he would begin thinking about all the times Jim had touched him. Laid his hand on his back, on his arm, on his knee. Blair would begin to feel uncomfortable around him and Jim couldn't stand that. Even if he didn't leave, their relationship would change and not in the way that Jim hoped. Jim sighed and moved away from Blair's touch. 

"Come on Chief lets get started." Jim handed Blair the cooling coffee he had poured and went back to his desk. Blair followed after him, very concerned. What was wrong with Jim? He seemed suddenly so resigned, so sad. Blair wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how. Jim always acted so strong and independent and to the world he could probably pull it off. Blair on the other hand could see past that. He knew that Jim felt things very strongly. Blair knew that Jim had been taught at an early age that showing your feelings was wrong. Blair thanked his mom silently for leaving that little lesson out of his own life. He would often catch Jim looking at him with such sadness that he felt like crying. As soon as Jim noticed Blair looking at him his wall would go up and the expression would disappear. Blair wished he could come up with some way of approaching the subject with Jim but he was afraid. He was afraid that Jim would refuse his help. Blair glanced over at Jim as he sat down and caught the same despairing look in his eyes. Blair couldn't let it go. He caught Jim's arm and forced his partner to face him. 

"Jim, what's wrong? Please tell me." Blair spoke so softly that only Jim could hear. Jim shook his head. 

"I can't Chief. I'm sorry." Jim's eyes pleaded with Blair to let it go. Blair decided that this was not the place and stayed silent. 

Simon came over to the men, trailed by a smiling Rafe and Brown. Brown looked over at Jim. 

"Well well Ellison. You are going to be famous." Brown grinned from ear to ear, highly amused that the stoic detective would be going undercover as a male stripper. He could hardly stop from laughing out loud at the thought. Straight laced, serious Jim, a male stripper, the thought was ludicrous. Brown couldn't help but tease the other man. It was an unwritten rule or something. 

"I can't wait to see you strut your stuff Jim." Jim groaned and put his head in his hands. Blair couldn't help but to try to defend his partner. 

"Jim will be wonderful stripper." It was out of his mouth before his brain caught up. Blair blushed as Rafe and Brown began laughing at the statement. Jim on the other hand seemed to be trying to crawl under the desk. 

"Uumm, what I meant was....um." Simon rescued him. 

"Give it up Sandburg. Jim, Rafe and Brown will be your backup. They will either have you in sight or you will be wired at all times, got it." Simon waited for Jim's nod before continuing. "This is not a joke gentlemen. This killer has struck four times already and is getting increasingly bold and violent. The last murder took place as soon as the victim entered his dressing room. There were plenty of people around but no one heard a thing. He has never been seen. We have no leads on his identity." Simon paused and turned to Jim. "Jim?" Simon waited for Jim to finish the rundown. Jim stood up and moved to the bulletin board he had set up the night before when Simon had brought this case to him. Simon had failed to mention the undercover gig till this morning. 

"The killer has never hit the same club twice. He has only targeted the male strippers performing at male clubs. Each man has defensive wounds suggesting that they were not killed right away but perhaps played with first. There the last two victims were sexually assaulted before they were killed. No semen was found and residue suggests he used a condom which he then took with him. All the victims were slashed badly before their deaths. Their throats were cut ending their ordeal." 

Jim paused and looked around at his audience. He heard Blair's heart rate increase drastically and could almost taste the fear emanating from his guide body. Any trace of humour had left their faces as they understood the seriousness of the crime and the danger that Jim would be placing himself in. 

"After analyzing the locations of the crimes we have determined that his next likely victim will be from the Paradise Club. They have strippers booked to perform this weekend. The gig has been planned for six months and the performances will be on Friday and Saturday. The assailant has always attacked the headline dancer and we don't expect that to change. I will be taking the place of that stripper. We only have two days to get everything put together so lets get on it." Jim looked intently at Brown and Rafe. "I will be counting on you guys to watch out for Blair when I'm on the stage." Blair blinked. 

"What Jim meant to say is he is counting on you to watch his back and make sure his throat doesn't get cut. Right Jim? Right Jim!" Blair glared at his partner. Jim ignored him, staring instead at Rafe and Brown, raising his head slightly and cocking it to one side as if waiting for a response from the other officers. Both Rafe and Brown nodded slightly at Jim. Blair threw his hands in the air. 

"What is that? Some sort of secret society communication. The killer will not be after me. What's wrong with you guys. Simon?" Blair looked to the captain for help. Simon shrugged his shoulders. 

"Don't worry Sandburg, they will look after Ellison as well as you." Blair turned away annoyed, muttering under his breath. 

"I'll look after Jim myself." Blair paused lowering his voice even more till he was certain that only his large partner could hear him. "I'll just make sure I'm always close to you Jim. Seems like that's the only way I'll be sure the other cops are watching you. I'll be damned if I'll let you get yourself killed while everyone is watching out for poor little defenceless Blair." Blair sat angrily in the chair glaring at the men until he had a sudden thought. 

"Ah, Jim." Blair waited as Jim flinched, expecting another angry retort. When none came, he turned to his guide. Blair looked at Jim, the worry evident in his eyes. 

"Jim, how do you expect to be able to perform a strip routine the day after tomorrow. Its not as easy as it looks you know. The killer won't take the bait if he sees that you are an amateur." 

Jim sighed. He had realised that this was inevitable. He looked at the floor as he responded. He did not want to see the reproach in Blair's eyes. 

"This won't be the first time I've done this Sandburg." Jim heard the intake of breath from Rafe and Brown, but was concerned only with Blair. Blair's heart rate sped up. That confused Jim a bit and he glanced at his smiling partner. 

"What! When, why, for how long?" Blair jumped up and bounced over to Jim, eager to hear the details. Jim smiled slightly back at his partner, pleased by the response. He had thought that Blair might be disappointed, might think his image was somehow tarnished. Jim glanced nervously at Rafe, Simon and Brown who were leaning noticeably closer to hear the details. Jim grimaced. 

"Okay, if we are all going to discuss my private life, I would at least like to do it privately. And please, don't share this with the rest of the squad. I don't think I have the energy to live it down." Jim gestured towards Simon's office and the little group were soon behind closed doors. Simon let Jim stand as everyone else took a seat then waved his hand. 

"Okay spill it Ellison." 

Jim took a deep breath. He hadn't thought about that time in his life in a long while. A time best left forgotten, but unfortunately that was not to be. He began. 

"I was wounded while on a mission when I was about 25. The army made me take a leave in order to recover. I was feeling pretty shitty about myself, having failed the mission." At Blair's enquiring look Jim held up a hand. "I don't have the energy to go into that right now okay?" Blair settled back down, letting it go...for now. "When I was starting to feel better I ran into a friend from high school. We started talking and she told me that she ran a club that catered to a female audience. She convinced me, lord knows how, to try my hand at erotic dancing. That's what she called it, erotic dancing. I had always been infatuated with Diana and said I would give it a go, if she would teach me. It seemed like a good way to get to spend a lot of time with her. Well, she taught, I learned and before I knew what was happening I was stripping before a hundred screaming females. I worked at Diana's nightclub as a dancer for four months until my leave was up. That's it, end of story." Jim looked at the astonished faces before him. Brown had his head turned sideways as if trying to envision Jim dancing. Rafe was staring fixedly at the floor. Simon just looked confused. Blair on the other hand was grinning ear to ear and staring straight into Jim's eyes. Jim just knew that he was envisioning him on the stage strutting his stuff. Jim felt a sudden stab of arousal at Blair's intense gaze and quickly looked away. 

Blair was indeed taking a bit of time to imagine Jim dancing on stage for throngs of horny females. He was also imagining what Jim looked like as he removed his clothes. Blair wondered if Jim wore that little thong thing or if there was full nudity required. Blair felt his cock stir at that last thought and pushed down the feeling. Blair was a bit confused by the feelings. He had always known that he loved Jim but he was just starting to realize that maybe he "loved" Jim. Was it possible that he wanted another man? Blair examined his feelings for a moment. His body was screaming YES! Blair knew what he was feeling was undeniable. More than anything he wanted the freedom to explore these new feelings. Who was he kidding, this was Jim. No way. 

Jim suffered the silence for about 2 minutes till he couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, enough already. I'm going over to the club to prepare. You guys handle the arrangements here." Jim quickly escaped the room. Blair ran after him. 

"Jim, wait up." Blair caught Jim as he reached the elevator. "Can you drop me at the U man. If I'm going to be busy with cop stuff this weekend I really need to catch up on my work." Jim nodded and Blair followed him to the truck thinking. I also need some time alone to figure this out, whatever "this" is. 

Blair spent the rest of the day and the next finishing grading his student's papers. He did not accompany Jim to rehearsal. Blair now realised he indeed had it bad for his very male roommate and was afraid if tempted he might give in to the urge to grab his friend and kiss him. Blair didn't see much of Jim until the night before the "big night". 

Jim was both upset and glad that his partner had kept his distance from the rehearsals. He worried that Blair found the thought of him gyrating and removing his clothes unsavory. On the other hand, he was glad that he didn't have to spend the last day and a half with an erection from Blair's eyes on him while he gyrated and undressed. 

Jim settled on the couch at the far end from Blair, handing him a beer. Blair accepted it and took a long drink. 

"Thanks man." Blair rested his head against the back of the couch. Jim had to know. 

"Blair." He waited for Blair to open his eyes. "Are you okay with this, you know the whole gay bar, stripping thing?" Blair looked at Jim with a spark in his eye. 

"Hey Jim. I am very okay with this. You know that my mom has always been a free spirit. She passed that trait on to me. I have no problem with gay men and I can certainly appreciate the male form." Blair smiled at the surprise in Jim's eyes. "Hey man, surely you didn't think I was uptight about that stuff. That is "so" not me." 

"I'm glad to hear it chief." Jim felt a spark of hope for the first time. Maybe, just maybe. 

Blair decided to call it a night and headed off to bed. He had revealed enough for one night and tomorrow was sure to be a difficult day. 

Jim watched his guide head off to bed and stayed on the couch listening to his heartbeat as it slowed into sleep before heading to his own cold room feeling his first touch of hope since he had realised he was hopelessly in love with his best friend. 

Blair sat in the audience waiting for the show to begin. He glanced around the room, looking for anyone or anything that appeared out of place. He spotted Rafe sitting on one side of the room. Brown was presumably watching out for Jim. Simon was sitting at the bar attempting to fend off the advances of a rather persistent young man. Blair chuckled to himself and spoke under his breath, knowing Jim was listening. 

"Hey big guy, you had better hurry up and get started. It looks like Simon has an admirer and he doesn't look very pleased." Blair continued looking around the room, avoiding eye contact and fending off several advances from other men. Blair watched and listened closely to those around him. He found himself wishing that he had Jim's sentinel abilities. He couldn't hear much except snatches of conversation. The bar was far to crowded and noisy. 

Blair perked up when he heard Jim's name from the table next to his. He subtly edged closer trying to hear what they were saying. The two men glanced his way but just assumed he was moving to get a better view of the stage for the show. They turned away and continued talking. 

"Jim is dancing tonight! Are you sure?" 

"No shit. I heard it from the manager himself." 

"Wow, he hasn't been around since he broke it off with Jarod." Blair saw the tall blonde man nod towards another guy standing in the far corner of the bar. Blair suddenly realised what the stranger had just said. Broke it off! Surely he couldn't mean romantically. Blair studied the man in the corner. The man was striking. Short jet black hair with dark brooding eyes. He looked dangerous in a rebel sort of way. The man, Jarod, was taller than Blair, almost as tall as Jim himself but with a slimmer build. Blair saw several men around Jarod checking him out, the lust evident in their eyes. Blair was of course oblivious to the people around himself, who were working just as hard to catch his attention. Blair tried to imagine Jim and Jarod together. They must have made a beautiful couple. Were they a couple? Blair found he didn't like that thought one little bit. How could he compete with guys like that. Blair jumped a bit at that thought. Did he want to compete? Blair suddenly realised that yes he did. He wanted to compete very much. Jarod had better keep his distance from "his" sentinel tonight. 

Blair pulled his eyes from the man in the corner as Jarod noticed him staring at him and to Blair's surprise, smiled and winked. Blair pointedly turned away and focused back in on the conversation at the next table. 

"I can't believe Jim is dancing again." 

"Yeah, last time I could barely stop myself from rushing the stage." 

Blair sat up straight. What! Blair decided he couldn't stand it any more and turned to the men at the next table. Blair took in the two men in front of him. Both were late twenties to early thirties. One man was tall and blonde with big dimples. The other was shorter, with red hair secured with a clasp at his neck. Both men were good looking, though not in the class of the man in the corner. The two men looked at Blair as he turned to face them. Blair paused for a second wondering if Jim was listening then spoke. 

"Sorry to bother you guys..." Blair was interrupted by the tall blonde. 

"Hey honey, you can interrupt us anytime." He gave Blair a wide inviting smile. "I've been watching you, I was hoping you would talk to us." Blair blushed a bit and continued. 

"Well, um...thanks. Did I hear you say that Jim is dancing again?" The red headed man smiled and answered. 

"He sure is. Have you seen him before?" 

Blair shook his head. Not likely. 

"Well you are in for quite an entertaining evening. The man is amazing. I couldn't believe it when he stopped dancing." The red head moved his chair closer to Blair. Blair couldn't help but ask. 

"Where did you see him dance? Did he dance often?" 

"He used to dance here once a month. The place was always wall to wall when he performed. They had to put a little fence around the stage when he danced to stop the guys from grabbing him. Hell, everyone, including me wanted a piece of him. I can't wait." The blonde man looked very excited. Blair thanked the men and turned back to his table as the lights started to dim. He was surprised when he felt them settle into the chairs on either side of him but decided to say nothing. Blair had a lot to assimilate. Why hadn't Jim told him? Why did he do this? Blair glanced nervously at the men flanking him who smiled a scary predatory smile. Blair decided maybe letting them think he was interested was a very bad idea. He was just trying to figure out how to get them to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Excuse me gentlemen, I believe you are in my seat." Blair looked up to see Simon glaring at the two young men. They took one look at the hulking figure before making themselves scarce with an, "oops sorry, didn't know he was waiting for someone." Simon settled into the seat next to Blair, who smiled gratefully. 

"Thanks Simon. They were kind of intense." Simon laughed and looked over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I thought you would be safer if I sat with you Sandburg." Simon cast a nervous glance over his shoulder at the man at the bar you was still making eyes at him. Blair caught the look. 

"Yeah sure Simon. You go on believing you came over here to protect me. Sure you did." Blair sarcastically told the older man, snickering. Both men fell silent as the light were doused completely. The nightclub fell silent as everyone eagerly waited for the show. Blair didn't know what to expect. He had assumed that Jim would perform a simple but graceful routine, but he began to feel that he had misjudged his partner. This did not have the simple feel to it. Blair concentrated on the stage before him. 

* * *

Sirens split the air. Red and blue light came out of flashing sirens on both side of the stage creating a strobe effect. Blair strained to see Jim. A figure stood at the back of the stage only his black form visible. He looked like a shadow on the wall. The figure stood legs together with something held raised over his head in both hands. A spot like came on aiming down at the empty stage front. It began moving across the stage like a searchlight. It finally moved and lit up Jim standing arms raised at the back of the stage. The minute the light hit Jim the music began. 

The pulsing music filled the room. Blair recognized the tune in the back of his mind, "The Devil Inside" by INXS. His mouth dropped open when he saw Jim. Blair heard Simon make a strangled noise beside him. Blair exclaimed out loud. "Oh my God." 

Jim stood on the stage dressed in full uniform. A real cascade PD uniform at that complete with a kevlar vest peeking out from under his shirt and a shoulder holster. Jim had been standing straight with a nightstick raised above his head pointing at the ceiling clasped in both hands. As the music started he moved forward sensuously moving with the beat. He brought his hands down and the nightstick made a audible snap against one leg. Jim strode forward staring directly at Blair. He stopped at middle of the stage standing beside a metal pole which jutted up from the floor ending in a open ring. Jim held the nightstick against his leg and began running the end up calf and thigh, his hips moving to the music. Jim moved the nightstick around to the front of his leg and continued upward lightly brushing his crotch. As the stick touched his visibly erect cock his hips jerked forward, the simple movement causing a gasp in the crowd. Blair was mesmerized by the movement of the nightstick. He watched as it travelled up the hard chest and neck. Jim used the night stick to flip off his cap and send it into the audience and broke into motion. 

Blair watched in amazement as Jim thrust his hips, twisted his body and twirled the nightstick in intricate patterns in time to the pounding rhythm of the song. The nightstick would twirl then return to the hard chest to flick open a snap on Jim's shirt, twirl, then another button. Soon the kevlar vest hiding under the shirt was revealed. Jim tossed the nightstick over his shoulder not even looking. The nightstick landed perfectly in the centre of the ring at the top of the pole, the handle catching so that it stayed. The crowd was standing and cheering, as Jim grabbed the open shirt and pulled. A rip was heard and the shirt tore from Jim's body. Jim quickly spun as he danced and his vest soon followed the shirt revealing the wide expanse of hard muscle. Blair took in the beautiful sight before him. Jim danced gracefully to the rhythm clad in uniform pants, and a shoulder holster. 

Jim reached behind himself as he danced. He spun quickly toward the pole in the center of the room and in a smooth movement worthy of a ballet dancer he was suddenly handcuffed to the pole. Jim arched his back and stained against the handcuffs. He rolled his hips and thrust towards the pole sensuously. Jim spun around the pole moving his cuffed hands down till he grasped the legs of his pants. He gave a sharp tug and they tore from his body. He stood and leaned back, cuffed to the pole, now only in his holster and a very small leather thong. 

Blair watched the show before him. He didn't know Jim could move like that. Blair shifted in his seat, hardening at the erotic sight of his almost naked partner gracefully twisting and staining as if trying to escape the cuffs that bound him to the pole. Suddenly with a twist of his wrist the cuff released and Jim fell forward rolling with the fall and ending up on his hands and knees facing the crowd. Jim stealthily crawled forward on the stage directly toward where Blair sat. He reminded Blair of a big sinuous cat. Blair eyes got bigger as Jim licked his lips and jumped to his feet in a quick move. He strode forward and jumped from the stage landing in a crouched stance in front of Blair's table. Jim crouched for a moment holding his pose hands touching the floor, knees bent staring up at Blair. As he felt the crowd surge forward toward him he stood twisted and rolled back onto the stage before the hands could reach him. Jim danced removing the holster, turning away to give the audience a breathtaking view of his ass as he bent forward to place the holster on the stage. While bent over he quickly removed his thong and then was naked. 

Blair strained to see better as Jim moved to the rhythm, his back to the audience. His body glistened. He was perfect. He was beautiful. Blair was overcome with wanting to touch that body and make it his own. Jim turned toward the audience for one brief moment showing his full erection and then the lights went black and the music abruptly stopped. During the performance Blair hadn't heard the men around him but now that Jim was gone he realised everyone was screaming and applauding. The lights came back on. The stage was empty. 

Blair sat there stunned, waiting for his erection to die down. Simon was also immobile. Men around them were cheering and laughing and talking about the great show Jim put on. Simon was the first to speak. 

"What was that?" Simon didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe his stoic detective and that man were the same person. Blair was saved from responding by the manager who walked out on the stage. 

"Jim will be coming out to spend some time with his friends. He would like me to ask you to respect his privacy and allow him time with his friends." The manager held up his hands at the catcalls and booing and left the stage. 

Blair saw Jim immediately as he hesitantly entered the bar. He was immediately surrounded by fans, groupies and men just wanting to cop a feel. Blair stood alarmed. There were too many people surrounding Jim. 

"Simon. They could hurt Jim in that crowd and we wouldn't even notice. There are too many people crowding him. Help me." Blair had a bad feeling. He had to get those people away from his partner. They killer was going to use this confusion to get him, he just knew it. Blair charged into the crowd which had swallowed his friend. He felt Simon beside him, making his way easier. Blair pushed people aside like a madman. He had to reach Jim before it was too late. 

Blair elbowed and shoved his way to Jim's side. He glanced at his friends face. He was looking overwhelmed and maybe even slightly scared. Blair stopped beside Jim and shoved a man who had his hand on Jim's butt. The man stumbled back and Blair shouted at the others around them. 

"Back off! Leave him alone! You can look but do not touch. He's mine!" 

It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Blair heard Jim gasp. Blair shrugged, in for a penny, in for a dollar he thought and grabbed Jim pulling his head down for a kiss. Blair decided that the crowd needed a demonstration to show them that Jim was not available. Well that and Jim's dance had him so hot for the older man he thought he would explode if he didn't kiss him. 

Jim bent his head willingly and felt Blair's lips on his. Finally. Jim grabbed Blair's head in a crushing grasp and pressed his mouth forcefully to his guide's. He was amazed as he felt Blair's mouth open and invite Jim in. Jim didn't need a second invitation and thrust his tongue into Blair's mouth thrusting his hips into his guide's. 

Blair became lost in the force of the kiss. The cheering crowd faded to the background till there was only Jim. His tongue battled with Jim's. He couldn't taste enough of his friend. Blair followed Jim's tongue back into his mouth and stroked over Jim's teeth, then everywhere exploring that unfamiliar part of his sentinel. Jim and Blair finally broke apart as Simon grabbed their shoulders and pulled. 

"Thats enough." Simon glared at Jim and Blair as if they had gone mad. 

Jim pulled reluctantly away from Blair who immediately shot dirty looks at the men still surrounding them and put his arm around Jim's waist possessively. Jim was amused then aroused by Blair's simple action and went back in for another kiss, much to Simon's dismay. 

"Come on, cut it out. Lets sit down." Simon cleared a path and led the men to an empty table. Blair whispered so only Jim could hear. "I think I love you Jim." Jim froze then looked down at Blair and smiled a huge beautiful smile. 

"Me too Chief. More than my own life. I've waited to hear you say that for longer than I care to admit." Jim felt as if the world had righted itself. Everything was perfect. He felt a euphoria that he had never before experienced. Blair loved him. Jim laughed out loud and picked Blair up in his arms and squeezed him tightly whispering in his ear. 

"I love you too baby and tonight I'll show you how much." Jim paused uncertain. "If you want me to." Blair leaned close to Jim's ear. 

"I want big guy, boy do I want." Blair finished the statement with a quick lick to Jim's ear. 

Simon groaned and looked at the ceiling. "Why me? Will you guys cut that out. I'm getting nauseous here. How long has this been going on?" Blair glanced at Jim and they both responded together. 

"About 5 minutes sir." 

Simon's gaze softened for a moment then got serious. "Okay, I'm happy for you and all and I hereby promise never again to accuse Jim of not being sensitive to gay issues but let's not forget why we are here. Jim, I think you should go back to your dressing room and then exit out the back exit. We will meet you there." Simon stood at Jim's nod. 

Blair grasped Jim's hand before he could go. "Be careful Jim. Please. I have so many things I want you to teach me." Jim squeezed Blair's hand then pushed his way to the back and disappeared. He missed the figure that trailed him. 

Blair followed Simon out of the nightclub, aware of the hostile gaze of Jarod. He felt like stopping and saying, that's right he's mine, but controlled the urge. 

Blair heard the fight as soon as they stepped out onto the quiet street. He broke into a run heading around the corner his heart pounding. As he rounded the corner he stopped dead. Jim was on his knees with a knife pressed against his throat. Jim's eyes looked glazed and he had a large bruise on the side of his face. Jim glanced groggily up at Blair. He's been drugged Blair thought. He glanced at the man holding the knife. It was the blond from the next table. Blair decided to get him talking. He felt Simon standing behind him gun drawn. 

"Where's your buddy?" Blair calmly asked the man. The murderer glared at him. 

"Waiting for me inside honey. I guess I'm going to have to disappoint him when I don't come back." 

"Listen to me. You can't get away here. Why don't you put the knife down." Blair tried to reason with the man. 

"You are right. I can't get away. I know what will happen if I end up in jail. I think that I only have one choice here." The man was eerily calm. Blair began to get frightened. He meant to kill Jim. 

"Don't do anything foolish man. This can still turn out okay for you. People get off for things like this all the time. You still have a chance. Please don't hurt him." 

The man laughed, a cold and bitter sound. "No I don't think so. My only regret is that I didn't get a chance to have a piece of him before the end. Oh well, at least he's coming with me." The man smiled and looked down to finish his task, knowing that killing this particular stripper would be the last thing he ever did. 

"NOOOOO!" Blair screamed in anguish moving forward just as the man holding the knife crumpled to the ground. Blair fell to his knees beside Jim, pulling the older man's head into his lap. "JIM!!" Blair put his hand on Jim's neck. Blair froze. Its not wet. He looked down. No blood. No blood, no blood, no blood. Blair glanced up at a grinning Brown. 

"Told ya we would look after him hairboy." Brown looked down at the crumpled murderer being cuffed by his partner. "I think I may have cracked his skull though." Brown did not look sorry. Brown reached down and helped Rafe haul the man out of the alley toward the waiting back up squad car. 

Simon knelt down beside Blair. "The ambulance is on its way Blair. Don't worry. He is going to be okay." Blair clasped Jim to him and was surprised to see that Jim was awake and semi-aware. 

"B-blair. Blair. What happened? W-why am I on the ground." Jim still seemed groggy and confused but he was going to be okay. Blair felt tears of relief run down his face. 

"Its okay big guy, everything is okay now. Don't worry." Blair held Jim's head and shoulders in his lap and waited for the ambulance. 

The End. 

* * *

End Stripping Away. 


End file.
